the tale of danni d sparrow
by luv dove -10
Summary: hello dear readers this the tale of the Doctor's most important compainon
1. prolouge

the tale of Danni D. Sparrow prologue

The autumn wind blew on the darkest the small village of rosemary had seen. Not even the brightest star could penetrate this night. Exactly at twelve a tall, worn, blue box appeared near the house of Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow out stepped a man in a black suit with blue pinstripes and tie also he wore a long overcoat and red converse shoes. He walked to their door and placed down a blue bundle it moved and gave a small cry the man uncovered the top of a light brown-haired baby girl with eletrictfiying green eyes he shed a lone tear and said" Danni, I am the Doctor and you will always be in my hearts." The Doctor gave the bundled girl a kiss and a copper locket and knocked on the door the small began to cry and he ran off into the night and a wheezing noise rang out and the small girl in the blue blanket clamed instantly. The duo, one was a blonde woman with brown eyes and a man with blue eyes both came out both wearing pajamas, came out and saw the girl and a note the woman knelt down and picked it up read it here's what it said:

Dear Sally Sparrow,

This is Danni my daughter and please take care of her until I return in sixteen years time and please don't tell her anything until then.

Love,

The Doctor

Sally sparrow looked at her husband with a worried expression and shoved him" Larry look!" the note and saw the girl who began to cry once again she scooped her up and said "hello Danni I'm sally ,your mum for sixteen years, what's that?" seeing a old worn piece paper with a lullaby on it she began to sing it " there little bird in the orange sky…" the girl began to sleep and stars came out and a tall, worn, blue box crossed the now starry sky.


	2. the girl who waited

Chapter 1

the girl who waited

The sixteen year old girl was curled up on the couch her light brown hair spilled on the pillow like paint her name was Danni. Then another girl appeared on the stairs she had blonde hair and brown eyes like her father, but a mind like her mum's the little one raced back up to Danni's room painted a shade of blue mostly covered in drawings of a tall blue box called the TARDIS and a man called The Doctor with a suit, red trainers, and wild hair. The girl grabbed blue blanket and a doll of the doctor both her favorite things in the world she ran downstairs, but this time past the first stair and into the living room and to the couch. She covered the sleeping girl with the blanket and tucked in the doll and hugged the larger girl. "huh, Jenny?"

"Yup! Who else sis?" , Jenny said beaming at her older sister ,yes after Danni the sparrows had another daughter their own to keep, Danni got up and a card laying on the coffee table saying 'happy birthday! Love, Jenny'. Danni smiled and turned on the TV for her sister and went to breakfast her parents texted her saying sorry for not being there and happy 16th birthday she knew the where at DVD store they working and she didn't mind really at this point still in her Mickey mouse pajamas she got out the eggs and milk then out of seemingly nowhere she heard it, a wheezing noise, she ran out the back door and saw the tall, worn, blue box from her dreams. Back inside Jenny heard 3 eggs go splat and got up from sponge bob sqaurepants and went to investigate and when she Danni outside she went to scold knowing very well her sister would just laugh because how scary does a five year old girl wearing a hello kitty nightgown sound to sixteen year old? Not very but the confidant girl was going to try. As soon as Jenny finally saw what she was staring at and all poor Jenny could was stand and stare at it not believing her own eyes. Danni yelled out to the box, knowing it was the TARDIS, "DOCTOR".


	3. Rose and Dalek

Rose and Dalek

Danni ran to the box and touched the door making sure it was real and not a hallucination the small copper locket around her wrist clicked against the wood door. Then instead of the box she though of the woods right in front of her home and the fort and a small, pale, black-haired boy from London who comes every summer in her childhood he lived here too, then she fell. Fell into a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. "hey there, doctor um some help here please?'' the woman said as she held up Danni making sure she wouldn't hurt herself on the TARDIS floor at this point the boy was snapped away from her and she shook her head and looked up at the woman and sighed " Rose?'' the blonde finally got a look at the brunette and gasped Danni's name and noticed her outfit and so did Danni she wore a blue zip-up sweater and black tank underneath and jeans. Danni mutter " oh I'm soo sorry rose I was leaning against the and kind of f-'' her sentence cut short by a semi-familiar cry

"EXTERMINATE''.

PS here doomsday never happened and the doctor was busy getting ready in the wardrobe to meet Danni and didn't hear rose see ya

-luv dove-10


	4. homeward bound

Homeward bound

Danni turned and saw it a big iron-like robot shouting "Give us the key or be EXTERMINATED!'' Danni went up to Jenny defenseless which behind her it stood and she ran up to her younger sister and whispered "run.'' Rose wasn't scolding her about running up to a killing machine which was odd then she did after was odder than before she let them in the blue box and shut the door behind them let them see the TARDIS as she truly was. Jenny saw the console room with her sister but Danni walked past her and touched the big table in the center of a rounded room with rows of little lights and big pieces of coral sticking out of the ground. The big table was the coolest the center had a big glowing rod and each panel glowed the same pretty blue all Jenny said was "pretty room miss". Danni turned to the blondes and said "I'm home rose. Home!" There was cough and Danni heard it and turned to see a man with a black suit with blue pinstripes in a trench coat with wild hair and red converse shoes. Then she ran to him thinking homeward bound.


	5. dalek

Dalek

The Doctor opened his arms as Danni ran up then she shut her arms around his neck and he her waist and spun her round and round. Rose thought back to when they did that and smiled at the two. Then it hit her. How had she know this was home or how she was rose. At this point so did the Doctor "wait, he said putting Danni down, how do you know about this did sally tell you". Danni smiled as she reached into her pocket, yes on every pair of pants even the pajamas she stitched on pockets, she pulled out a small blue book with a crescent moon and clouds and she opened and flipped through it and stopped at one photo and gasped, "no I-it c-can't be he doesn't exist!" and she dropped the book and started to hyperventilate and then fainted the doctor caught her and saw the drawing a iron-like robot with a black coat of paint and on it's half circles a dark purple the same shade on the rings, and purple lights. "Dalek.'' he whispered as rose picked up and noticed under it Danni had scrawled 'nightmare' and began flipping through it herself and saw her, the Doctor, the TARDIS, and even k-9, Mickey and her mum and dad and noticed it's a dream journal and saw tucked in the back a note saying:

Dear Sally Sparrow,

This is my daughter Danni and please take care of her until I return in sixteen years time and please don't tell her anything until then.

Love,

The Doctor


	6. author's note

a/n : dear readers,

I want to say thanks for making this as big (to me it is) because in truth I thought no one would read or favorite or follow or even leave a review so thank you oh so very much. And now some background for danni her "birthday" is November the 23rd. The little boy in her flashback is Sherlock he lived there when she was growning up and moved at age 8 (both) and kept coming back to rosemary in the summer, but stopped last year and they lost contact. And if you where wondering I listen to Disney music as I write just FYI because it may seem Disney-like.

Yours truly,

Luv dove-10


	7. sherlock

Sherlock

Danni woke with a start not knowing where she was entirely, she got up slowly and recognized these wall seeing little drawings of pirate ships and The Doctor. She also saw a small black-haired boy with the prettiest eyes she has ever seen greens, blues, and grays all mixed together stared at her she knew where she was. "_the_ _fort" _Danni thought as she stood up and young boy walked over to her and help her up. " Thanks Shirley" she slyly said and the boy glared at her, not able to keep a straight face they laugh and he said "I'm Sherlock Holmes what you're name?" "Danni" she replied and the shook hands, and then **it** happened.

A nightmare came out of nowhere and shouted, "EXTERMINATE" and shot a blue ray out of a Wisk-like thing and killed Sherlock. "NO!" danni cried and she bolted up in her bed and look around she was in her room, "just a stupid nightmare" she scolded herself as always it was **that **one. Danni crept out of bed and made her way to her toy chest and opened it and took out her otter and hugged it as she began to sob "I s-so s-so-sorry sh-sher-shelock" and hugged the otter with a blue scarf like his as The Doctor snuck up and hugged her as she cried harder and even harder until she fell asleep and carried her back to her bed and tucked her in and placed the tear-soaked otter, Danni hugged it closer and let out content sigh as she dreamt of the fort and Sherlock Holmes, her childhood best friend.


	8. jenny explains it all

Jenny explains it all

The Doctor scaled the stairs back down to the living room he did carry her in after she fainted and destroyed the offending dalek. He did have to wonder about the nightmares and dreams because he was her father. Then his hearts felt heavy he was her father but only knew little about her. "Doctor!" Rose shouted to snapping him out of his mental guilt-trip he often did to and, unfortunately caused him to fall down the stairs but taking her with him. All she wanted to see was her daughter and how she was. At the bottom of the stairway sat jenny waiting patiently for big sis to get up, she turned her head and heard tumbling down the and saw the first snowball of people she ever seen! She jumped out the way just in time to see them go funny and break apart the lady and man where on the floor but the man popped up right and had to be helped. The tall man crouched down to jenny eye level and said "hello little one I'm The Doctor and this is Rose". He pointed to the lady and she smiled a smile like her sister's and offered her hand. Jenny just started at them and shook Rose's hand. Later they all sat waiting at the couch for Danni to wake up from her reverie. Soon the Doctor wanted to know something he wasn't probably not, so he asked little Jenny she had told them her name as they sat down a minute ago, "who's Sherlock?". Jenny looked at him like he was a dummy, "He was Danni's best mate and moved", but came back during the summer, then she got a devilish grin and continued, "He was first date and first kiss!". All the poor Doc could do was faint and rose laughed and thank the couch for catching him.


End file.
